Everlasting Love
by Pandora Heistein
Summary: “Minha primeira Songfic, Reflexões de Mú de Áries quanto a Hilda de Polaris (Fic feita para retomar a minha inspiração quanto a outra). Capítulo Único”


Everlasting Love.

"Minha primeira Songfic, Reflexões de Mú de Áries quanto a Hilda de Polaris (Fic feita para retomar a minha inspiração quanto a outra). Capítulo Único"

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada... Se pertencesse o Seiya não existiria.**_

Era um dia chuvoso no Santuário de Athena, por esse motivo os cavaleiros permaneciam tranqüilos em suas respectivas casas, mas no, entanto, um cavaleiro estava incerto sobre os seus sentimentos.

_**Hearts gone astray.**_

_Corações extraviados._

_**Keeping up when they go.**_

_Acompanhando como eles vão._

_**I went away.**_

_Eu fui embora._

Mú, o cavaleiro de Áries estava deitado sobre sua cama pensando naquela bela mulherque virá a poucas semanas, linda como era, se apaixonará a primeira vista.

_**Just when you needed me so.**_

_Bem quando você precisava tanto de mim._

_**You won' t regret.**_

_Você não vai se arrepender._

_**I' ll come back begging you.**_

_Vou voltar implorando._

Tudo a lembrava, tentava satisfazer-se com outras servas, mas não adiantava, depois de tal ato as maltratava, mesmo a chuva que caia lembrava aqueles grandes e cintilantes olhos.

Por que ela atormenta tanto a minha mente?

_**Don't you forget.**_

_Não se esqueça._

_**Welcome love we once knew.**_

_Acolha o amor que uma vez conhecemos._

A resposta era simplesmente uma... Amor.

Não conseguirá dormir nem naquela noite nem na próxima, andava muito distraído e seus amigos tinham notado uma certa diferença. Quando Saga foi tirar as devidas satisfações.

Mú, você pode me ver como um homem que não tem coração, mas sustento um amor como se fosse a minha própria vida.

_**Open up our eyes.**_

_Abra seus olhos._

_**Then you'll realize.**_

_E você vai perceber._

_**Here I Said was my.**_

_Aqui eu disse estava,_

_**Everlasting love.**_

_Amor eterno._

As palavras de seu mais fiel amigo deixaram-no muito mais confuso do que estava antes, como? Perguntava a si mesmo, só à virá a vista e sentirá o seu coração disparar, seus movimentos congelarem e como uma nítida imagem daquela linda mulher não lhe saia da cabeça, mas pensara que tal beldade já devia estar com um pretendente a altura.

_**Need you by my side**_

_Preciso de você ao meu lado_

_**Come and be my bride**_

_Venha e seja meu orgulho_

_**You'll never be denied**_

_Nunca vou te negar..._

Amor eterno, te amo como nunca amei ninguém em minha vida, como tu és especial para mim, mal te conheço e já sido algo que nunca senti, antes de te conhecer não sabia o que era ao amor, agora me sinto tão leve quanto uma pequena pluma que voa ao ar, sem direção. (N/A: Não ficou muito bom, mas essa vai para o meu namorado, futuro noivo, que hoje, sexta-feira, fazemos 5 meses juntos.)

_**From the very start**_

_Desde o começo_

**Open up your heart**

_Abra seu coração_

_**Feel the love you've got**_

_Sinta o amor que você tem_

_**Everlasting love**_

_Amor eterno_

Era melhor assim, Mú tinha medo, de não ser correspondido, mas uma dor maior ainda por amar calado a quem achava que não um mero amor como o dele, amar calado pois o amor não é uma ciência exata, ele vem e desaparece como se nunca tivesse existido, mas ao fundo, sempre haverá uma agradável lembrança do que fora aqueles tempos em que amou com toda a sua alma.

_**This love will last forever**_

_Esse amor vai durar pra sempre_

_**This love will last forever**_

**_Esse amor vai durar pra sempre_**

_-Preparada para pedradas e mais-_

_Gente, não estou com nenhum pingo de inspiração, só fiz mesmo essa songfic, para ver se eu conseguia continuar a outra (O que vai demorar mais um tempinho), mas pelo que eu vejo acho que não deu custo algum, não sei, eu simplesmente odeio o que eu escrevo, acho que não tem nexo algum. Agradeço quem está a acompanhar a minha outra!_

_A musica, Everlasting Love-U2 sempre me tocou muito, acho ela tão significativa e tocante, e além de ter uma melodia muito bonita (Na minha opinião) Boa.Pedradas, pontapés, elogios, sugestões, críticas são eternamente bem-vindos!_

_Obrigada pela atenção, Sayonara!_


End file.
